Enchanting
by veils
Summary: Tron/Tifa; She was the prettiest user he had ever seen.


**Enchanting  
**By: veils  
Kingdom Hearts, **Tron/Tifa**; _She was the prettiest user he had ever seen._

_**a/n:** Not entirely sure where this came from. It was a real challenge writing this, but I hope the hard work paid off._

_

* * *

_

… … …

_It all begins with a meeting and a question:_

"Hello…um, I'm searching for someone," she pauses, and licks her chapped lips, "I think he might be here. He has blond spiky hair, blue eyes, carries a large sword?"

He tilts his head to the right while registering her words: "Can't say I've seen anyone that fits his description, Miss."

It should have ended there. She should have thanked him for his time and departed from that futuristic world that she didn't belong, and continue on her quest to find who she was looking for. However, he sees the look of wonder in her wine colored irises over the sheer advancement of this place, (_yes, he's seen that look a thousand different times from users) _and knows her being has been captivated.

"This place is like _nothing _I've ever seen before." Her eyes rove the area, taking in the bright lights that dilate her pupils, and the tall buildings that reach high up into the pixilated sky. It's true: the maiden has been to dozens of worlds, each with their own personal charm and makeup; this realm is dizzying, high-tech, and has a sophisticated aura that's dazzling.

"It does have a certain appeal to it. I think I could stare up at the sky and never tire of it." Even though the young woman has just met the man before her, there's a genuine honesty in his words that makes her smile.

"Well, thank you for your time. I best be leaving now." She turns to head towards the computer that will transport her back to reality (_home) _when he reaches out and takes her by the arm.

"I'm Tron. I didn't catch _your _name."

She chuckles before walking to the mainframe: "That's because I didn't throw it."

… … …

Tron's life, _admittedly, _becomes rather mundane after Sora leaves. Sure there's the town to look after, (_but the users do a remarkably good job on their own) _and the occasional heartless program he has to derezz, but everything slips into a routine that leaves him craving for the thrill of his data disc whizzing through the air vanquishing enemies. When the day ends with nothing left to do, he'll sit on the solar sailer, staring up at the sky and musing as to what Sora, Donald, and Goofy are up to. (_He hopes they're doing okay) _

And then _she _returns.

How _curious._

"I couldn't get this world out of my head," she admits, "There's no place like it."

"Did you find the person you were looking for?" His memory of their first meeting surprises her, and a shake of the head serves as a reply.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He scratches the back of his neck nervously, (_she's just staring at him with those ruby tinted eyes and he can't fathom why that makes him feel uncomfortable) _and offers a weak smile.

"My name is Tifa, by the way."

"Tifa. I like that."

_(He doesn't admit that he's kept himself awake trying to figure out what her name was) _

… … …

Tifa visits often, much to Tron's delight. He shows her the light cycles and laughs as she curses under her breath while trying to balance herself out on it. Finally she gets off with a huff (_"This is impossible to ride Tron!") _and he suggests they share the same light cycle and she hold on to his waist. It had been an innocent enough idea (_he's a young program with no corruptions in his head) _and Tifa seemed alright with the arrangement. (_The way she laughed while they went at such high speeds made something deep within him flutter) _Then the ride had ended, and Tron noticed how her gaze fell nervously as her grip relaxed from his waist.

"I-I should get going now."

Tifa leaves, but she leaves something behind deep within Tron's chest.

(_What is that feeling?) _

… … …

She's the prettiest user he had ever seen, that was for damn sure. There are days that he wonders if maybe she's a program too, for how else could something be so perfectly created like her? Tron doesn't know exactly what these…_feelings _are coursing through him; he feels light headed and dizzy around Tifa, and he begins to worry maybe he's been corrupted by some rogue virus. A scan, however, says everything is perfectly fine and in working order.

(_If only he were a smarter program and could figure this out)_

… … …

"I wish I could stay here," she muses aloud, watching as the sky turns red, signaling the end of yet another day.

"You could you know." More excitement seeps into Tron's words than he planned, and he chides himself for sounding too eager.

Tifa sighs: "I can't. I'm human….I couldn't survive here for very long. This place was made for programs, things that aren't real-" She then catches herself, and looks to Tron with worry. His lips press into a thin line, and his eyes fall to the ground.

"I didn't mean-"

"You're right though, Tifa. I'm not real. I'm a program that was created to protect the outside world, and to fight for the users. Thank you for reminding me of my true purpose."

Tifa gets up to leave then, but not before turning and saying something that renders him speechless:

"You'll always be real to me."

… … …

Tifa doesn't come back until four days, thirteen hours, and eleven seconds pass. (_He counted) _

"I found him. The person I was looking for, that is."

"I'm glad you…did." A deep silence occurs, with the both of them grappling with what to say next.

"I-I probably won't be coming back here…at least for a long time. There's trouble brewing, and I need to focus on helping everyone defeat the heartless and the nobodies," Tifa explains in a rush, completely and wholly stunning him.

"How long will that be?" He manages, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounds.

"I can't say. Depends if the kid succeeds or not."

"I have great faith in Sora."

"Me too." Tifa smiles faintly, and begins to leave, and he longs to say so many things to her:

("_You make me lightheaded; make me feel things I've never before felt. When you're not around, it feels like a part of me has died, only to be revived when I see your face.")_

Tron doesn't though. Just smiles and says: "Hurry back. The light cycles will be waiting."

As she leaves, he now realizes what he had felt for her: _love._

_(But she is a human. She is real. He is a program. He isn't real. Therefore, he can't ever hope that someone would feel anything for him in return.)_

For he is not _real._

* * *

_I own nothing. Opinions and thoughts are adored._


End file.
